User talk:Aassdddai
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Bride Is A Mermaid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look great and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here. The wiki was actually in the Humor hub, which in turn is part of lifestyle. I've gone ahead and changed it to entertainment. --Wendy (talk) 03:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Aassdddai. Sorry for the late reply. I was out on vacation last week. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up. For a logo, I usually find or make a transparent version of the official logo, then add WIKI to it using a similar font. For the background, I usually use an image (of the characters) and split into two halves, then display one half on one side of the background and the other half on the other side. If you've seen a large image (1000x700 or larger) that you want me to use (that's not fan art), please link me to it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. If you want to use both the logo and background, just say the word, and I'll upload them to the wiki. If you want me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Since you didn't ask to change the background image, I just uploaded it. As for the logo, the reason I cropped out just the words is because the logo can only be 65 pixels tall, so scaling down the logo with the mermaid makes the words quite small. But anyway, I just uploaded both versions of the logo, so feel free to choose which one you want to use and upload it using . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::*File:Logo1.png (just the words) ::*File:Logo2.png (with the mermaid, flowers, etc.) :::I'm glad I could help. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) footer I would suggest removing the bloated "funimation" footer from the main page, see here item "2". Too many links on the main page isn't good.--Sxerks (talk) 22:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Music I see there are no info on the soundtracks. Do you need help with the material? Also, I think you should heed Sxerks' advice, the floating Funanimation on Main Page makes it look crowded, if you know what I meant. Miyanlove (talk) 15:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Music added Hai, I've added some music info. Check the list at my Sandbox. maybe should put a music tab in the media nav tab? Miyanlove (talk) 07:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the compliment. I see you have added extra info as well at the pages Nice work! And also thanks for the quick response :-) Miyanlove (talk) 14:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Hey I recently seen you correcting my grammar on pages I just like to thank you Aassdddai you see I am not fluent in English and I know you been correcting left and right without telling me to correct my grammar so thank you a lot. ''I''♣''K''♣